minecraft_minecombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry danger wiki
Henry Danger è una sitcom statunitense, trasmessa negli Stati Uniti da Nickelodeon a partire dal 26 luglio 2014. In Italia il 5 gennaio 2015 è andato in onda il primo episodio, dove la serie è partita regolarmente il 9 marzo 2015 sempre su Nickelodeon. Dal 14 novembre 2015 è trasmesso in chiaro su Super! Il creatore della serie Dan Schneider, ha rivelato via Twitter che un personaggio apparso in sue serie precedenti, sarebbe apparso come guest star in questo show. Per Nathan Kress (protagonista di precedenti show di Schneider) come per Russell Westbrook, è prevista una piccola apparizione in "Birthday Girl Down" e "Too Much Game". Trama Henry Hart, un tredicenne che vive nella città di Swellview, trova un lavoro come Kid Danger, spalla del supereroe Captain Man, la cui base segreta si trova sotto il negozio "Junk'N'Stuff". Henry non deve rivelare a nessuno il suo lavoro, e quindi il ragazzo deve mantenere il segreto con i suoi migliori amici Charlotte e Jasper, i suoi genitori e sua sorella minore Piper. Produzione La serie è stata annunciata da Nickelodeon il 13 marzo 2014, con un ordine iniziale di 20 episodi. Il 26 luglio 2014, la serie ha iniziato la messa in onda con un episodio speciale di un'ora. Il 18 novembre 2014, Nickelodeon ha rinnovato la serie per una seconda stagione di 18 episodi, inizialmente erano previsti 20, e poi venne rinnovata per una terza di 19 e dopo altro tempo per una quarta di 20.[1] In Italia è in programmazione dal 2015 ed è trasmesso su Nickelodeon e Super! Il 2 marzo 2016 la serie è stata rinnovata per una terza stagione. Il 16 novembre 2016 la serie è rinnovata per una quarta stagione. Personaggi *Henry Hart/Kid Danger (interpretato da Jace Norman),(stagioni 1-in corso), ha 13 anni ed è in segreto il braccio destro di Capitan Man. Nel corso della serie s'innamora di tre ragazze: Chloe, Bianca e Veronika; in fine sceglie Bianca. I suoi migliori amici sono Charlotte, che è la prima a scoprire che lui è Kid Danger, e Jasper, che scoprirà il suo segreto nel finale della seconda stagione. È molto legato alla sua famiglia e, anche se non lo ammette, vuole molto bene alla sua sorellina Piper. Nella seconda stagione diventa indistruttibile con la stessa macchina che rese indistruttibile Ray, anche se poi decide di tornare normale a causa dei numerosi effetti collaterali che manifesta. Nella terza stagione, Henry acquisirà un nuovo potere: la velocità nei colpi e nei movimenti, diventa rivale in amore con Jasper e cerca di prendere il brevetto di volo per gli elicotteri. *Ray Manchester/Capitan Man (interpretato da Cooper Barnes),(stagioni 1-in corso), è il supereroe che combatte il crimine nella città di Swellview. Quando era piccolo Ray divenne un superuomo a causa di un incidente con un'invenzione di suo padre, il "Trans-Molecular Densitizer", concepita per la produzione di vetro indistruttibile. Ora lotta contro il crimine insieme a Henry. Ha una cotta per la madre di Henry. Nel' quinto episodio della prima stagione si scopre che l'unica sostanza che può renderlo vulnerabile sono le lacrime degli Allegri Maggiolini, che si nutrono di fiocchi di pesce giapponesi.Dopo il suo ex-assistente Drex diviene cattivo assume Henry. *Charlotte Bolton (interpretata da Riele Downs),(stagioni 1-in corso), una dei migliori amici di Henry. È molto intelligente tanto che scopre il segreto di Henry e inizia lavorare per Gooch. Anche se non vogliono ammetterlo, spesso Ray ed Henry sarebbero persi senza l'aiuto di Charlotte, che riesce ad dare loro una mano in qualsiasi situazione.È astuta,ingegnosa e riesce a cavarsela in ogni situazione affrontata.Per ora non ha interessi amorosi ma sembra interessata a Henry e rivale acerrima di Courtney. *Jasper Dunlop (interpretato da Sean Ryan Fox),(stagioni 1-in corso),uno dei migliori amici di Henry. Ha una collezione di secchi, e per questo si ritiene un "secchione". È spesso vittima degli scherzi di Piper. Scoprirà il segreto di Henry nel finale della seconda stagione a causa di un equivoco. Durante la prima stagione si fidanza con Courtney, per poi lasciarla quando scopre, grazie ad Henry e Charlotte, che lei è una pazza psicopatica che ha tentato di uccidere Charlotte. Nella terza stagione avendo scoperto il segreto di Henry inizia a lavorare nella squadra di Capitan Man ma sarà sottovalutato e arrestato per furto,diverrà in seguito rivale in amore di Henry. *Piper Hart (interpretata da Ella Anderson),(stagioni 1-in corso),è la sorella minore di Henry. È molto prepotente. È interessata solo ai suoi interessi e all'opinione pubblica sui social network. Le sue frasi più frequenti sono "questo non è affatto giusto" e "non sto affatto bene". In seguito diventerà la presidentessa dei Man Fans, club dei fan di Captain Man e Kid Danger. Le sue migliori amiche sono Jessica e Marla. Nella terza stagione dividerà il suo primo appuntamento con un ragazzo che poi scappa con l'amico del fratello che odia, Jasper e una ragazza parente alla signora Shapen.È ostile e fa scappare tutti quelli che le stanno attorno. *Schwoz Schwartz (interpretato da Michael D. Cohe),(ricorrente 1, stagioni 2-in corso) un collaboratore di Captain Man che ha progettato la Man Caverna. Ha una sorella di nome Winnie, che somiglia a un cavallo, cosa che fa molto ridere Ray, e in seguito anche Charlotte ed Henry. Nell'episodio Capitan Idiota si scoprirà che non è autorizzato a guidare di notte, visto che non vede nulla.Ha un interesse amoroso con un androide mutaforma di nome Gerta. *Gooch (interpretato da Duncan Bravo),(ricorrente 1), il cassiere del "Junk N' Stuff" che lavora per Capitan Man. Avvisa Ray di eventuali disastri in Swellview. Ha una pianta carnivora chiamata Omar, a volte prova ad inventare strani aggeggi che però non funzionano quasi mai. Verrà sostituito da Jasper che però non saprà fare bene il suo lavoro.Viene visto per l'ultima volta nell'episodio 1×22 *Bork (interpretato da William Romeo) è uno degli altri assistenti di Capitan Man. È forte e muscoloso e riesce a sollevare cose pesantissimen. Non parla mai ma fa grugnii e gesti per far capire alla gente cosa vuole dire. Nell'episodio 2×8 si scopre che è molto bravo a wrestling. Personaggi ricorrenti *Mr. Hart (interpretato da Jeffrey Nicholas Brown),(ricorrente 1-in corso), il padre di Henry e Piper. Rispetto alla moglie, non è molto rispettato dai figli soprattutto da Piper che certe volte non lo considera neanche. Non ha molta simpatia per Jasper. *Mrs. Hart (interpretata da Kelly Sullivan),(ricorrente 1-in corso),la madre di Henry e Piper. Capitan Man ha una cotta per lei per cui lei prova una profonda ammirazione come super eroe. È la figura maggiormente rispettata della famiglia Hart soprattutto per il suo modo di fare autorevole e riesce certe volte a calmare Piper dai suoi stati di ira. *Oliver Pook (interpretato da Matthew Zhang),(stagione 1, ricorrente 2-in corso) uno strano ed eccentrico ragazzo di fattezze orientali. Non mostra mai alcuna emozione o stato d'animo. Mangia insetti insieme a Sydney. *Sydney Birnbaum (interpretato da Joe Kaprielian),(ricorrente 1-in corso), il miglior amico di Oliver. Rispetto ad Oliver, è molto più aperto ed esprime maggiormente le sue emozioni. Venne accusato alle elementari, insieme ad Oliver, di mangiare gli insetti che venivano tenuti in classe, ha un'attrazione poco nota per Chloe. *Miss Sharona Shapen (interpretata da Jill Benjamin),(stagione 1, ricorrente 2-in corso) la professoressa di storia alla Swellview Junior High. È molto severa, e molto spesso, riversa la sua rabbia nella delusioni d'amore nei confronti degli studenti. Ray, esce con lei per fare un favore a Henry. *Bianca (interpretata da Maeve Tomalty),(guest star 1,ricorrente 2-in corso) una ragazza che prova attrazione per Henry. Si fidanza con lui dall'episodio "My Phony Valentine", da lì si lasciano due volte e si fidanza con Blake ma poi ridiventa la fidanzata di Henry. dall'episodio Danger & Thunder sarà come Chloe una protagonista di reality nei boschi. *Mitch Bilski (interpretato da Andrew Caldwell),(guest star 1, ricorrente 2-in corso) un bullo della scuola frequentata da Henry; nonostante ne sia intimorito e in netta minoranza fisica, spesso Henry si confronta con lui. Ha una cotta poco nota per Bianca Tiffany. *Chloe Hartman (interpretata da Jade Pettyjohn),(ricorrente 1, guest star 2), una ragazza a cui Henry dava buca per lavorare con Ray. Riappare nella seconda stagione per contendersi il cuore di Henry insieme a Bianca e Veronika. Lei e henry sono fidanzati da prima che Henry trova lavoro al Junk'n Stuff, però da quando lui ha iniziato a lavorare non si sono più visti fino all'episodio 11. Dall'episodio 15 sarà una protagonista di reality nei boschi. Ha una cotta per Kid Danger. Episodi La prima stagione debuttò su Nickelodeon negli Stati Uniti dal 26 luglio 2014 al 16 maggio 2015. La seconda stagione venne mandata in onda dal 12 settembre 2015 al 17 luglio 2016. La terza stagione dal 17 settembre 2016 al 9 settembre 2017. Dal 21 ottobre 2017 arriva la quarta stagione. In Italia la prima stagione venne mandata in onda dal 5 gennaio 2015 (primi 2 episodi) ma la serie continuò il 9 marzo 2015 e finì il 27 novembre 2015. La seconda stagione debuttò l'1 febbraio 2016 e terminò il 14 novembre 2016. Il 20 febbraio 2017 cominciò la terza stagione. La quarta stagione è inedita. Su Super! la prima stagione venne mandata in onda dal 14 novembre 2015 al 28 giugno 2016. Dopo un anno e mezzo di attesa venne mandata in onda la seconda stagione su Super! (dal 4 settembre 2017 al 2 ottobre 2017) mentre dall'11 al 14 settembre 2017 vennero mandati in onda gli speciali di Henry Danger. Premi e nomine Curiosità e riferimenti *Nell'episodio Le lacrime dell'allegro Maggiolino Henry mangia un Frozen Yogurt dalla yogurteria Yotally Yogurt nel quale lavorava André in [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victorious_(serie_televisiva) Victorious]. *Nell'episodio Le lacrime dell'allegro Maggiolino Henry e Capitan Man mostrano ai maggiolini un episodio di Drake e Josh. *Nell'episodio Lo strano compagno Oliver cita Voldemort. *L'episodio Il falso Kid Danger ha molto in comune con quello Halloween di Sam & Cat. *Nathan Kress fa un breve cameo nell'episodio festeggiata a terra *La sigla è stata montata dopo i primi 5 episodi. *Nell'episodio Attenzione Finale svelato! Henry, Charlotte, Swotz e Ray guardano una serie TV sugli zombi, Walking Orange, parodia di [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_(serie_televisiva) The Walking Dead] *Tutti gli smartphone della serie sono trasparenti. *Nell'episodio Gira e Vinci, Jasper prende una botta sul naso e si gonfia, questo è successo anche ad alcuni personaggi di diverse serie di Dan Schneider, come Sam & Cat e [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victorious_(serie_televisiva) Victorious]. *Nell'episodio L'alieno Piper dice di voler scaricare un video di Ginger Fox, Ginger Fox è citata anche in iCarly e [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victorious_(serie_televisiva) Victorious] *Nell'episodio Attenzione Finale svelato! Henry cita The Good Wife. *Nell'episodio Henry in punizione Piper cita Pitch Perfect e Henry cita Ultimo tango a Parigi. *''Twitt-Flash'' è la parodia di Twitter. *Nell'episodio Il nuovo compagno di squadra compare Russell Westbrook. *Nell'episodio Capitan Idiota Swotz cita Facebook. *Nell'episodio Invito per due, quando Henry e Rey sono al ristorante e mangiano un pezzo di carne, reagiscono come quando Sam e Freddie sono al Pini's in iCarly. *''Luke Starjacker'' è la parodia di Luke Skywalker, e i Red Skynot la parodia degli Stormtrooper *Nell'episodio La vera ragazza di Jasper, Swotz cita Harrison Ford. *Nell'episodio La mia strana innamorata nel doppiaggio originale, quando Henry vede Delilah dice "Hey There Delilah", titolo della canzone dei Plain White T's *Nella serie è citata più volte Taylor Swift. *Michael D. Cohe (Schwoz), Duncan Bravo (Gooch) e l'attore dell'allenatore di basket di Henry, sono comparsi tutti e tre in diversi episodi di 2 Broke Girls. *Nella seconda stagione c'è un crossover con I Thunderman. Questa è la prima volta in cui una serie di Dan Schneider ha un crossover con un serie di un altro autore (Jed Springarn). *Nell'episodio "Super compleanno" Henry tira fuori da una scatola una videocamera con la testa di uno scoiattolo,la stessa che compare nella sitcom iCarly. *In un episodio Charlotte indossa una maglietta del PCA la scuola dove studiano i protagonisti di Zoey 101. *Nel primo episodio della 3 stagione Henry e Jasper cantano "Five Fingaz to the Face" canzone della sitcom [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victorious_(serie_televisiva) Victorious]. *Nell'episodio "Mouth Candy" Ray, nel fare il conto alla rovescia per il podcast, non dice 1, proprio come Freddie faceva in iCarly *Quando Henry e Ray hanno il costume hanno anche il gel. *Nell'episodio "nel sogno di Henry" appare Kim Kardashian insieme al marito Kanye West *Nell'episodio "lo strano compagno", Ray, supplente, mostra un triangolo agli studenti, dicendo che è un triangolo isoscele, quando in realtà è un triangolo scaleno *Nella seconda parte dell'episodio speciale "L'ora del potere" Schwoz cita le Kardashian giudicandole un po' imbranate *Nell'episodio "l'inizio" il telegiornale dice "per la prima volta Capitan Man non è da solo", mentre nell'episodio "l'ora del potere" Capitan Man rivela che aveva un assistente prima di Kid Danger, Drex Note #↑ (EN) Amanda Kondolojy, 'Henry Danger' and 'Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn' Renewed for Second Seasons by Nickelodeon, tvbthenumbers.zap2it.com, 30 dicembre 2014. URL consultato il 30 dicembre 2014. #↑ Kids Choice Awards 2015: Ecco tutti i vincitori!, su www.gingergeneration.it. URL consultato il 20 aprile 2015. Collegamenti esterni *(EN) Sito ufficiale, nick.com. *(EN) Henry Danger, su Internet Movie Database, IMDb.com. https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Q17328326#P345 *[1] #↑ Doppiaggio italiano, antoniogenna.net.